


FNAF Yandere Mix

by Bluelinklover



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: dunno what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: Basically just a shitpost story i made for my friends.Imported from my old Quotev account





	FNAF Yandere Mix

Night 1

 

"Come on... Almost there.... Just a little more....." -bell chimes- "YES!" Yelled marri as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Saying 'fuck all the dicks' to the animatronics as she walked by. It was 6am and her shift was OVER!

'Finally!' Marri thought to herself as she got to her car. Only to be jumped by Kim. "EAT DA CORN MUFFIN!" Kim yelled as she shoved a muffin in Marris mouth. Marri gagged a minute before bitchslaping Kim.

"NOT COOL KIM! AT LEAST WARN ME FIRST!" Marri yelled and Kim laughed. A few hours later marri got home and plopped down on her bed. "Ugh..." She said. "I am so done with that job!" She said.

 

Night 2

Kim sat at the desk as she ate another muffin, she looked through the cams. Checked the vent. The- -SCREEEEEE- "FAK FAK FAK!" Kim said as foxy came running down the hall.

She grabbed the flashlight and flashes as fast as she could. "AHHHH IT BURNS!!" Foxy yelled as he ran off. "THATS WHAT YA GET!" Kim yelled as she threw a corn muffin at him.

6 am rolled around and Kim walked out. Still chowin down on those corn muffins. She got home and fell asleep on the couch. "Fak that I ain't goin back..." She said to herself.

 

Night 3

Rain yawned as she sat in the office chair. 'So boring.....' She thought. 'Maybe I'll go back to mine craft........' Just then there was rustling in the vents. "Hi" a voice echoed. "NO!" She yelled.

"YOU STAY OUT BALLON BITCH!" She talked as she through the Freddy mask at him. He gave a sad look and ran away. "That's what I thought." Rain said as she pulled out her tablet and started writing her undertale lemons.

When 6am rolled around she yawned and walked out. When she got home she got on her laptop and started playing mine craft. "Well that was boring as all hell" she said as she started a new survival world.

 

Night 4

Hero sat in the office chair looking at the cams. 'Wow..' She thought. 'This is as boring as rain said it was.....' Just then she heard some thing from the roof. She looked up and mangle was there, staring.

"The fak you want?" Hero said as mangle disappeared. 'Weird' she thought. A few hours later hero heard something in the roof again. She looked and saw mangle again. Hero twitched as she watched it.

She then heard a screech and shot up. Grabbed the flash light and threw it at foxy. Who ran away screeching like a little bitch. Again.... 6am rolled around and hero left. "Never.... Again" she said frustrated. 

 

Night 5

Puppet walked into the office and sat in the chair, as she did so she pulled out her drawing book. She didn't really want to work there. But she needed the money. As she drew she listened for any sounds that she needed to be looking for.

Just then she heard a screech. Foxy came out of nowhere. Puppet picked up a book and threw it. "KNOWLEDGE!" She yelled as the book hit foxy in the face. Foxy look up and blinked a bit.

"W-Why.....?" He asked. "I JUST WANTED YOU TO NOTICE ME SENPAI!" Foxy yelled. "Oh hell nah!" Puppet said as she grabbed her things and ran out the door. She saw her friends standing there. They all looked at each other. No one said anything but they were all thinking the same thing.

 

               Never Again!


End file.
